Fushigi Yuugi: The goddess Guanyin
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: This is the tale of the priestess of Guanyin.A hundred years have passed since the beast god suzaku was summoned.Suzaku was supposedly the final one.There was a part of the universe of the four gods that was cut off:the goddess Guanyin.full summary inside
1. Sying

_This is the tale of the fifth priestess to summon a god in the world of Fushigi Yuugi. But wait fifth? Aren't there only FOUR gods? Sure there may only appear to be four gods in the universe of the four gods, but there is a fifth hidden one. A being with powers so divine they surpass Suzaku, Seriyuu, Byakko, and Genbu. This is the goddess Guan-yin... _

**(A/N) Hey everyone this fanfic is like almost all me ya know, all my characters, just Yuu Watase's main idea kinda thing. I seriously do want this fic to be longer than 6 chapters (my previous record) and I don't want it to have just one theme. Not a comedy. Not a romance. Not an adventure. Not a drama. But a mix of everything. Yes I am aspiring to be like the great manga writer Yuu Watase.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi (unfortunately) it all belongs to the beloved and wonderful role model of mine, Yuu Watase. **

_My name is Mine_ _Oimikado. I am the annoited priestess of Guan-yin, the supposed savior of the world. _

_Before all that however, I was an average sixteen year old, second year high school student, girl living in Tokyo Japan. Okay well I wasn't really normal, but I had a pretty normal life. But back then I thought I had the most boring life ever, boy was I sure wrong as hell._

Mine Oimikado was sitting at lunch with her friends Kei and Ami.

"You guys overdramatize, so what the test was hard, we probably all failed, there are more important things in life than grades you realize."

Kei sighed and said depressingly "Sometimes I wonder if the things you say are out of wisdom or stupidity."

"I'm guessing it's the latter of the two." Ami said eating up the rest of her sushi.

Mine smiled as drank the last of her soda "You know, I know exactly what will make you two feel better. A trip to the book store, I mean, we all love reading."

"Yeah," said Ami "except we all read totally different kinds of stuff."

The girls thought about how Kei enjoyed dramatic long novels, Ami liked short mushy love stories, and Rinako was a manga freak.

"Well..." Mine said "how about we go to the library and have the challenge of trying to find a book we'd all like."

"I don't know..." said Kei "you wont be able to find one, plus I don't know whether my parents want me home right after school or not..."

"After school?" Mine echoed "I meant go NOW..."

"Now?" Ami and Kei said shocked together.

"Yeah I mean my next class is-" Mine began.

"No!" Kei said "I'm not ditching."

"None of us are." Ami added.

"Okay..." Mine said.

"...wha-?" Ami was startled "just like that you gave up? I mean, you normally would complain about how much you want to go..."

"Oh I'm going." Mine said standing up "But are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No b-b-buh-but..." Kei started muttering.

Mine got up and said "Okay I'll see you tommarow then. Bye." And she walked off.

"Do you believe that?" Kei said.

"Well," Ami breathed deeply "I think...that there are problems going on with her that we don't know about. And I guess rebellion has always been her way of fixing things her own way."

"Yeah I guess" Kei said "when her best friend died two years ago she dyed her hair blonde."

"And last year when she didn't get into the high school she wanted to go to she dyed the tips of her blonde hair black."

"There's somthing every year" Ami said "we'll find out what it is sooner or later."

When Mine had reached the library she was already thinking about what Ami and Kei we're discussing.

_I can't believe I ditched. I guess its cuz I'm so distracted lately. Ever since my brother got really sick my minds been pretty distant. But even I don't know where it's been. _

As her thoughts wandered she wandered too. Right into an 'employee's only door'. "Ow." she whispered to herself, remembering she was in a library. Realizing she opened the door she reached to close it when somthing had caught her attention.

It was a box in behind the door that said "Not to be opened ever again. Warning: This book is dangerous". Mine giggled at the thought of a book being dangerous. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching then she carefully slipped into the room, closed the door, and opened the box.

"The universe of the four gods..." she read aloud. She skimmed through the begining "Wishes...my wishes will be granted? Oh how I wish-" she started to say but didn't get to finish because a bright light had flashed and she disappeared out of the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mine screamed as the light consumed her. When she opened her eyes she was in complete shock. Surrounding her was a ton of people staring at her. _W-where am I?_ she thought. _I guess I'm in some little town..._she thought _gazing at her surroundings but why is everyone dressed so...wierd._

"Mommy" Mine could hear a little boy in the background yelling "mommy, did the priestess of Suzaku come back to save us again?" _Priestess?_ Mine thought. "No," Mine could hear the childs mother "that was almost a hundred years ago, dear...but she did come...through the prophesisd light..."

Everyone began gawking silently at Mine. "Uh eheheh um does anyone know where I am?" Mine called out to anyone who could help her.

Just then some guards approached her. "Priestess, we will escort you to the emperor immediately."

"I'm not a priestess," Mine protested "I...don't even know where I am."

"You are in Hong-nan, priestess, don't you remember your adventure here before?"

Being completely confused Mine didn't even know quite what to say.

When she was finally brought before the young emperor (yes this is Hotohori's great grandson) she could finally talk. "Your highness" she said bowing "I'm sorry for the mistake about them thinking I'm a priestess you all seem to know about because you see-"

"You aren't her." the emperor sighed.

"No...I'm not, sorry to have disappointed you."

"It's alright" he said "I can tell you're not her, the priestess my great grandfather knew would've never forgotten Hong-nan. Besides, she was always with her lover Tamahome. Or Taka Sukunami, as he was named when he was reborn into her world."

"Sukunami..." Mine repeated the name quietly "I've heard that name before..."

"However," the emperor looked at Mine with a slight smile "you are obviously from the priestess's world and you are our guest, so we shall treat you well while you are here."

Mine smiled and said "Thank you emperor...uh.."

"Sying," he said "and what's your name?" he asked.

"Mine." she said blushing a little, though she didn't know why.

**(A/N) Okay whenever there are new characters introduced (important ones anyway) I'm going to add them to the glossary, which will tell a little about them. **

**Mine - pronounced mEE-nAy - an out-going, fun-loving, risk-taker, who will do anything as long as she thinks it's right - her name means a resolute protector, she got this name because she will do anything to protect her friends, family, and those she loves**

**Ami - pronounced Ah-mee - a boy-obsessed perfectionist - her name means friend, she got this name because she is a good friend**

**Kei - pronounced kay - also a perfectionist, but unlike Ami, boys aren't exactly her forte - her name means reverence, she got this name because she never speaks when not spoken to**

**Sying - pronounced sying - like his ancestor you all know, he is strong willed, however unlike Hotohori, he is less contained, he is more open and he also is less mature, and this is not because he is only seventeen - his name means star, I can't tell you why he has this name yet but you'll see**


	2. Flirting with the emperor isnt forbidden

**(A/N) So how'd you like chapter one? Hopefully a lot well here's the next one...**

After all the commotion of a girl from another world appearing in Hong-nan, had died down. Sying and Mine got to talk to eachother alone for a bit.

Sying had been explaining the tale of the four gods and how all of them were summoned.

"And the priestess of Suzaku, our priestess, who was the last to come, summoned our god almost a hundred years ago. And since we already knew her world had a different time frame than ours we suspected you were her returning."

"Wow..." Mine said amazed "you sure know a lot about this."

"Yes..." Sying smiled at her "I always though my great grandfather was fortunate to meet a girl from another world."

Mine was blushing again. _Why am I blushing...I never EVER blush it's out of character for me I mean...why would I keep doing that..._

Sying continued "Why you are here, however, just confuses me. The last priestess came and the legend was fulfilled so you shouldn't have been brought here...though I'm kinda glad you are here." Sying's face started turning as red as Mine's was getting.

A sweep of joy overcame Mine. Hearing him say that just brought a strange feeling in her heart. A happy and energetic kind of feeling.

Then she realized something "Oh Sying..." she said "Uhm not that I want to go back now, but do you know how I get back to my world?"

He sighed "Well...the only way was to summon the beast god but... I don't know how you will get back. I'm sorry I don't know how.."

"It's alright," Mine said "really I like being here with you...AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO OF COURSE!" she said quickly and loudly.

Sying grabbed Mine's hand and walked her to a large bedroom "This can be where you stay, it is our finest guest room. You may stay as long as you want. My room is right across the hall and you can talk to me whenever you want. It's getting kind of late so I'll be heading off to sleep."

"Th-thanks." Mine stuttered "G'night."

"Heh." the emperor smiled "Sleep well."

After about an hour of tossing and turning in that comfy silky bed Mine was now getting pissed off. _Gosh it seems as if I'll never get to sleep unless I find out more about him...dammit why did I think that? now I HAVE to find out more or I'll go crazy..._

Mine got up and tip toed across the hall to the door of Sying's room. "Sying..." she whispered "are you awake?"

"Mine?" she could hear his voice "come in."

"Okay." Mine said going into the room.

When she had gotten in the first thing she noticed were the clothes he wore to sleep in. Apparently he was observing her just as much.

"Oh, didn't some one bring in some extra clothes for you?"

"Oh" she said realizing she was still in her school uniform "no, but it's okay."

"I'll have them bring you a new kimono in the morning when you wake up...as for night clothes I suppose I could find somthing for you..." He said looking through some drawers.

"No, I'm fine." Mine said lying. She hated wearing her school uniform to sleep, every time she moved the skirt would go up and let in a draft of cold air.

He pulled out a plain dark blue kimono "Here this is an old one of mine, its too small for me now..." he handed it to her.

"Thanks!" she was relieved.

"You can put it on now," he said "I'll go stand out in the hall."

"No!" she protested "I'll go.."

"And change in the hall?" he questioned.

"Uh..." she now realized her own stupidity "how about you just turn around."

"O-okay." he said turning around.

Mine could tell he was embarassed. She thought that was cute.

After she had gotten her skirt and shirt off she then realized she didn't know how to tie a kimono like this. _Well I could ask for help..._ she thought.

She looked at herself wearing only a pair of underwear and a bra she figured she was still 'covered' enough.

"Um Sying I don't know how to tie this kimono, could you help, I'm covered up." she said.

He turned around and walked over to her (surprised to see that she considered that covered).

He was about to show her how to tie the kimono when suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere.

It was Tai-yi-jun.

"What in the world are you two doing?" she yelled.

**(A/N) Hahaha yes Tai-Yi-Jun is going to be in the story. Yes I know this chapter was short and kinda pointless but it was funny anyway (a little funny) and yeah so review and if you review with all flames i ignore reviews like that so yeah totally pointless if you do. **

**Theres no glossary for this chapter because there aren't any new characters yet but believe me there will be plenty more I promise. Hehehehe...**


	3. The new legend

**(A/N) Okay you people...you depress me...nobody reviewed! sigh oh well maybe you'll like my story better since you got to chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: The new legend**

"What? Uh nothing!" Sying said. "I was just helping her with her kimono...well my kimono...that she's wearing..."

"Who's the old floating lady thing." Mine said pointing at the emperor of the heavens (Tai-yi-jun).

"That's the emperor of the heavens I think!" Sying whispered in her ear.

"You're worse than Miaka, the priestess of Suzaku, great now I've got another disrespectful priestess to take care of."

"What? I'm not a priestess-" Mine started.

"Yes..." Mine was cut off "you ARE."

"But didn't the other gods all get summoned?" Sying asked.

"Yes," said the old lady "but there is a being more divine than Suzaku or any more of the four gods. The goddess Guan-yin. Unfortunately when the universe of the four gods was originally written, the part about her was cut off."

"What was this part about?" Mine asked with interest.

"It said that after all four gods had been summoned there would be a time of great problems and the final priestess would appear, the priestess of Guan-yin. She would come and save, not just the north, south, east, or west, but all of them, from destruction."

"Am...I...that priestess?" Mine stuttered.

Tai-Yi-Jun smiled her scary smile "Yes."

"Will she have to search for celestial warriors?" Sying quickly asked.

"Yes, she will have to search for four, one from north, south, east, and west, but she already has found one. You." and with that she disappeared.

"Y-you're a celestial warrior?" Mine asked Sying in shock.

"I-I didn't know I was, I mean...I never had a character on my body like the warriors are supposed to have."

"Maybe it's there now..." Mine said.

Sying looked at himself, then took his shirt off to discover a character on his body. It read fire.

"So your celestial warrior name is Huo..." Mine said drifting off.

"Mine." Sying said "Go back to your room you need...sl...sleep." Sying said as he fell down and went to sleep.

Mine looked at him as he lie on the ground. She smiled. _He looks so sweet and innocent when he sleeps. _She picked him up (this was not an easy task) and put him on his bed.

She was about to walk out of the room when she heard a maid (or whoever) walking around outside the room.

"Oh crap!" she said "I never tied this kimono..."

She heard two people outside the room. "I guess we're supposed to guard the emperor because that girl."

"Yeah," said the other one "the emperor trusts her too much."

_Great, _ Mine thought _I can't get out of here. _

About a half hour later Sying woke up again only to see Mine staring at the door.

"Mine?" he said "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, it's just this day is pretty overwhelming you know."

"Yeah." she said "Well I can't get out of the room 'cuz you're guards are there making sure I can't get in."

"Oh..." Sying said. "Um here let me fix your kimono..." he said uncomfortably because she was still half-way dressed.

"There." he said. "So..."

"So..." Mine echoed. "What do we do now?"

"I'll sleep on the floor and you may sleep on my bed. I'll wake you up as soon as the guards are gone and you can go back to your room."

"No." protested Mine "I'LL sleep on the floor."

"Nonesense." he argued back.

"But you're the emperor, you can't sleep on the floor."

"Well you're the priestess of Guan-yin."

"Then neither of us will sleep on the floor."

"Are you suggesting we sleep in the same bed?"

"What? NO! Of course not! Not that...I would mind but...NO! I mean no! Of course not."

"It's alright, theres nothing wrong with it as long as I behave myself. Haha. Just kidding, but it's alright here you can sleep on that side."

Mine's heart was pounding. Hard. She was so nervous over...well nothing really.

Despite the fact that she was scared she drifted off to sleep quickly.

Sying however was still awake.

He admired Mine. There was somthing about her. Somthing different than any other girl he'd ever met.

Just then Mine rolled over into his arms. Not knowing quite what to do he just laid there. He couldn't push her away, but he couldn't embrace her, so he just laid there with his thoughts wandering til he fell asleep as well.

The two awoke to a servant asking. "Has his majesty found a wife?"

"Huh?" Sying said dazed.

"His majesty slept with this girl. She must be your new empress correct? Or did she force herself upon you?"

Quickly getting up Mine said "Yes, yes I am his new empress."

The servant ran off anouncing it to the whole palace.

"Why...did you say that?" Sying asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your reputation and that was the only acceptable excuse. You can dump me later."

"What if I don't want to dump you?" He said slyly. Mine's heart began pounding loudly again. She could feel her face getting really warm. "It's okay. I'm kidding, I know you can't become my empress...even if I did want you too..."

"Nonesense!" Mine quickly said "I could..." she said realizing she was being too obvious "but I must fall in love with you first."

Sying smiled. "Alright. And maybe I'll fall for you."

Mine relaxed a little. "So Huo are you ready to search for the other three celestial warriors?"

"To Qu-dong!" Sying replied.

**(A/N) yeah yeah dumb I know I'm dumb, anyway...no new characters yet, they'll come...**


	4. Yang

**(A/N) wooohoooooo I'm updating already yep yep here with chapter four oh and I've come up with a few things that may surprise you...heheh It's time to find some celestial warriors!**

Sying and Mine were packing up to leave for Qu-dong when one of the servants came up to them. "Your highnesses, If you go out to Qu-dong it isn't safe for either of you, you being emperor and you being priestess and future empress. You must disguise yourselves in commoners clothes and you must change your names."

"Alright" Sying smiled "I will take on the name of my great grandfather Hotohori. And my empress shall have the name Feng-qui."

"You have much respect for your ancestor...a good trait."

Sying and Mine or Hotohori and Feng-qui, got onto their horse and road of toward Qu-dong.

"Everyone's all excited about the whole empress thing...dunno why...I mean is it really that big of a deal?" Feng-qui asked.

"When you come from a long line of royalty, yes...it is."

They had continued to travel throughout Hong-nan heading toward Qu-dong. It had been silent for the while they were traveling.

"How do you think we'll be able to figure out who is a celestial warrior or not?" Feng-qui broke the silence.

"I'm not sure..." Sying stopped as they first approached Qu-dong. You see the last we (readers) have heard of Qu-dong is when their country and leaders were totally destroyed. Now that they've befriended Bei-jia, Hong-nan, and Xi-lang, their country has been restored.

"Look Sy- um Hotohori." Mine said.

They saw a boy being hit.

"Don't you do that ever again! You hear me? I saw you stealing my food!"

"But you had plenty and I don't have any." the boy replied to the fruit stand owner.

"I don't care," he said "you shouldn't have run away from home now should you have?"

The boy looked pissed off now. Really pissed. He shot the man a dirty look. The man pushed the boy, and when the boy went to push back, light emitted from his hands, which pushed the man over.

"Ohmygosh! Yes! We found the Qu-dong warrior!" Mine said.

"The boy has wierd powers!" someone in the croud shouted.

"And look at the character on his forehead!" shouted another.

"I heard a rumor that in Hong-nan a new priestess appeared to summon some all-powerful goddess." screamed someone else.

"Well," the man said looking at the boy who was pretty shocked himself "we don't need any more celestial freaks around here, our country is doing fine. We may as well kill him."

After hearing shouts of agreement Mine jumped off the horse and pushed her way through the crowd.

"No!" she screamed "Don't kill him!"

"Stay out of this little girl." said the man.

Now Mine was pissed off. Majorly. She kicked the man in the face, and grabbed the boy by the wrist and ran back to the horse.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy yelled at Mine. She jumped on the horse and pulled him up to.

It was difficult to fit all three on the horse but they did it anyway.

"Back to Hong-nan." Mine said to Sying.

He got the horse to head back to Hong-nan quickly.

"Wh-what's going on?" said the boy still startled.

"The mark on your forehead," said Mine "means you are the Guan-yin celestial warrior Yang."

"Eh?" Yang was confused.

When they had reached Hong-nan again Sying went back to his emperor business as Mine explained the whole legend to Yang.

"Wow" he said "not only is the legend overwhelming, so is this palace." Yang said looking around. "See, I ran away from home and have been living on the streets ever since...so yeah."

"Why'd you run away?"

He flinched. "Well," he said slowly "I suppose I'll tell you. You see my parents and brother and sister and me all lived on a farm in the farmland of Qu-dong just outside the city. I had a pretty good life until a problem arose. You see a long time ago one of the Seiryu warriors of Qu-dong named Nakago was evil. But my family believes he should've lived. They always thought this and I thought nothing of it until I heard the real story about all of what he did and how he was evil. I tried explaining it all to them but... they wouldn't listen and they all said that I was rebeling against the family's beliefs and yeah so I just got up and left."

"Wow...you've been through a lot." she said and leaned over and hugged him.

**(A/N) So yeah that's Yang. He's cool. He looks like a cross between Tamahome Tasuki and Suboshi. HOT MUCH? Yeah Sying pretty much looks like Hotohori and a little like Nuriko...minus the girliness. **

**Yang- A boy who never backs down and is strong willed, he never denys what he believes is right-his name means light-he got this name cuz his hands emit a powerful light.**

**The next chapter is good, believe me the drama heats up!**


	5. A Sexy Drunkard

**(A/N) Yes I do realize it's been forever since I updated last! Anyway I had to re-read my story to remember what happened.**

"Mine..." Mine could hear Yang's voice behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Mine whirrled around "Oh yeah, I'm fine." There she went lying again.

Mine had been in Hong-nan for nearly two weeks and was constantly worrying about her sick brother. However Yang thought it was something else bothering her.

"Is it Sying?" he said bluntly.

"Wha- huh? No it's...nothing." She tried to gather her thoughts.

"I heard about... you being his empress, or future empress anyway. It's cool." He said sitting down.

Mine sat down next to him "Well, thing is..." she took a deep breath "it's not official, 'cuz ya see we said it'd be real if we loved eachother..."

"So I guess it's official." Yang whispered.

"Huh? What! No. No it's not!" Mine was confusing herself "It's not."

"So you don't love his highness?" Yang was getting confused also.

"No...I mean...no...I don't... and... I don't think I will... because if I did love him.." Mine flinched "I wouldn't feel like this now... when I'm near you."

Yang slowly took that in and then realized what she had said. "Wait what! I didn't mean to... I mean I... did I-"

"No, it's not just you. Don't be so conceited." Mine joked "Since we've been here I've been thinking about stuff. About my sick brother, about Sying, and...you."

"And...?" Yang pushed Mine's blonde hair out of her face.

"I think..." she looked him in the eyes "that I...am an idiot."

He laughed "Well I could've told you that, no meditation involved."

Mine laughed and punch Yang in the arm "That's no way to talk to your priestess, foolish boy."

Yang stood up and pulled Mine up with him. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take me somewhere, oh low one." Mine commanded him.

"Oh yes your highness I'll take you somewhere." Yang said sarcastically.

A few minutes later Mine could see a stream up ahead. "Set me down next to the stream."

"Oh I've got a better place for you..." Yang said playfully.

He, still holding Mine, jumped into the water making a big splash. "AHHHH!" Mine screamed in shock as she hit the water. "That's freezing! You are soooo paying for that-"

She didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying because she had suddenly been forced beneath the water. When she finally managed to get back above water, she gasped for breath and then looked around to see where he who dunked her was.

However, Yang was nowhere to be found. Mine looked around until she saw one of Sying's advisors speaking to Yang. Mine quickly scrambled out of the water to listen.

"We do not need reckless behavior from you, a celestial warrior, especially towards the new empress. You must be punished for the trouble you've-"

"Stop it!" Mine yelled at the advisor "Look, Yang didn't do anything wrong, so back off!"

"Your eminence.." the advisor started speaking again but Mine would have none of that.

"No, don't you 'your eminence', me. You know, you aint got no right yelling at him like that."

The advisor shot her a dirty look and walked away.

"Like I said..." Yang spoke to her slowly "You're an idiot."

"Well I guess I can't deny that."

---

"Mine," Sying spoke firmly towards her "I believe it is time for us to depart and search for a celestial warrior in Xi-Lang."

Mine giggled "Heehee you're soooo funnnny Sying -hiccup-"

Sying stood staring at the girl swaying back and forth. "Uh, Mi-mine?"

Yang jumped out from around the corner, making Sying jolt a bit. "Haha! Scaaaaaaared ya!"

"Are you two insane!" Sying finally blurted out, getting dizzy from the two running in circles around him.

"Oh my..." one of the servants rushed up to Sying apologizing "I'm so sorry, I tried to keep them in the kitchen, but I'm afraid they got loose. Sorry for the disturbance I'll go-"

"What happened!" Sying practically screamed at her. Well he had to scream to be able to be heard about Mine and Yang.

"Well I was having them taste test some wine for your wedding and apparently they are sort of...succeptable..to alcohol."

"My weddin-" "Wheee!" Mine screamed.

"Wed-" "Wheee!" Yang joined her.

"Will you two drunkards shut the hell up?" Sying yelled loud enough to make even the drunk people quiet for a moment. "Thank you."

"Daaaaaang he's pissed." Yang whispered.

"Damn straight." Mine slurred. And leaned over, really close to Yang. "You know you're really a sexy drunk boy."

"Mmmmmmhmm" Yang swayed back and forth then leaned over and kissed Mine.

---

"Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me! My first kiss and I don't even remember it?"

**(A/N) Haha yes the first half is all fluffy and the second is humor. 'tis fun to write. Yeah this is kind of a filler but hey at least it's something. New one coming soon.**


End file.
